


Night After Night

by vollley (ghostous)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, i'll add tags later as I think of them, kuroken is kind of background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostous/pseuds/vollley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes less than 5 seconds for Akaashi to mentally list all of his possible courses of action to take after he spots the stranger sleeping soundly in his bed. <br/>He goes with option three.</p><p>or</p><p>Loosely based on the “You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend's house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we're good” AU with Kuroo (and Kenma) taking the role of the cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Sleep With Strangers

Akaashi bows his head to his coworkers as he clocks out and leaves the convenience store. The sky has long since turned dark as he sets towards his apartment on foot, weary from working the night shift of a 24hr store after a day of classes with more to come in the morning. A heavy sigh-turned-yawn escapes his mouth as the beginning tell of sunlight starts to bleed slightly into the horizon. Hopefully the walk back will be quick and he can get some good rest.

When he gets to his apartment he finds it unlocked and slips his keys gratefully back into his pocket. Kenma will leave it unlocked for Akaashi sometimes if he remembers his roommate is working late. Which is a blessing, honestly, because the last thing Akaashi wants to do on nights like these is to blindly try to fit a small key into a small lock. Almost tripping as he slides off his shoes at the door, he hastily makes his way towards his bedroom in a rush to pass out. When he opens the door to his private room though, he stops short.

It takes less than 5 seconds for Akaashi to mentally list all possible courses of action to take after he spots the stranger sleeping in his bed. Calling the police or security would be the smartest option. He could also leave the room, pretend that he saw nothing, and hope that the whole situation goes away by the time he returns. The third option would be to accept everything and just crawl in to the bed himself and, hey, maybe the stranger would be kind enough to off him in his sleep before he had to wake up for class in the morning.

A quick glance at the alarm clock on his desk tells him it’s close to 3am. The harsh blinking red numbers burn into his tires eyes and Akaashi finds himself very not about this situation. This situation is exactly what he doesn’t want to be dealing with right now. In less than five hours he will have to be out the door and headed for class. His exhaustion threatens to collapse him right then and there at the thought.

 _Option three it is then_.

He lets out another deep sigh as he carefully climbs into bed, making sure not to jostle the limbs of his new bedmate - lest he was to wake up and decide to murder Akaashi presently – and curses Kenma under his breath for always locking his bedroom door and leaving Akaashi to fend for himself when strangers break into their apartment. As he finally settles himself in the bed, as far away from the stranger as he can be on the small twin mattress, the offending smell of booze coming from the stranger fills his nostrils. He shoves his face deep into a pillow trying to escape the suffocating stench.

And it’s like this that Akaashi drifts off into some much needed sleep.

** 

"Dude, I'm  _not_  gay." A loud voice whines insistently from somewhere in the kitchen the next morning, effectively rousing Akaashi from his slumber. 

Akaashi raises his head up from the pillow to blink at his alarm clock.  _8:27am. Great._ _Late for class and there's really no point in going now._  He considers just plopping his head back down and returning to sleep in a bout of escapism, but the loud voices from the kitchen catch his attention again.

"Bro, then why did Kenma and I find you clinging half-naked to his roommate in said roommate's bed?" A voice, Kuroo's, points out. "I totally won't judge you, man. Akaashi is an attractive piece of ass. No one could ever blame you for wanting to tap that."

"And I'm telling you, that's not it!" A stranger's voice replies in distress. "I only remember coming here in my drunk stupor to visit  _you_ , _since I thought this was your place and all!_ And I must have passed out in the first bed I came across!"

"Then why were you only in your underwear?"

"You know I get hot at night and I strip in my sleep!"

"Heh, I think we both know why you were hot last night."

"Kuroo,  _bro_ , I'm telling y-," The intruder's voice trails off as he sees Akaashi wander out of his room. The guy's cheeks flush a deep red as his eyes drift down to stare at where the sweatpants Akaashi threw on are currently threatening to slip off his hips. Akaashi fights off his own blush as he realizes that these were probably the clothes the stranger had stripped out of in his sleeping state. Luckily, though, it seems the other man had borrowed some of the clothes Kuroo has stashed at the apartment and has no voiced complaints about Akaashi wearing his. "Hey hey hey! Good morning, er..."

The guy trails off, moving his hands as if juggling some imaginary idea. Akaashi realizes after a bit of confusion that the guy is trying ( _and failing_ ) to remember what Kuroo had just said his name was.

"Akaashi," He supplies impassively, hoping to get the show back on the road. “Akaashi Keiji.”

"Er, Akaashi!," The man now stills his hands and shifts awkwardly on his feet, clearing his throat. "I'm really really _really_ sorry! I didn't mean to break into your place last night and sleep in your bed! I thought this was Kuroo's place because he's brought me here before when only Kenma was here and.."

Akaashi tunes the man out in the middle of his boisterous rambling to take in his appearance (he didn't get a chance to fully see the man last light in the dark), and decides that the guy looks rather amusing. His hair, Akaashi thinks, is a strikingly in resemblance a horned owl. The stranger also appears to be well built  what can be made of the guy's stance and height.  _And those solid muscles that threaten to rip Kuroo's shirt with every flex_... Akaashi finds himself staring as the hyper man across from him starts to wind down his speech.  _Maybe he does sports._

 "...and anyways, I'm Bokuto Koutarou! Very sorry for all of this, once again!" Bokuto, who is now right in front of him, grabs Akaashi's hand and gives it a hard shake, pulling him back into the current. Kuroo snickers somewhere in the background and Kenma punches his shoulder hard to shut him up. 

 "Pleasure to meet you, Bokuto-san," Akaashi greets and Bokuto breaks into a smile. It somehow makes him feel warmer than should be allowed.

"Well, now that introductions are over," Kuroo slings an arm over Bokuto's shoulder and claps Akaashi hard on the back. "Let's go out and get us something to eat. I'm starving!"

“Alright!” Bokuto shouts.

**

They find themselves in a small cafe nearby in the following hour, minus Kenma who had to go to class because he "isn't as free as some other people." The place is mostly empty, save for a few students scattered in the corner tables cramming for classes. Kuroo grabs them a seat next to the window and they settle into small talk.

Bokuto reveals that he does indeed play sports, in fact he plays volleyball with Kuroo and Kenma, but the most shocking revelation is that Bokuto had attended the same high school as Akaashi. Bokuto seems to take this is with disbelief.

"I can't believe you went to Fukurodani and I never saw you!" Bokuto practically screeches to the annoyance of the cafe's other customers.

"Well, I was a year younger than you, Bokuto-san," Akaashi replies, silently apologizing to the other customers in his head. "Plus, I played basketball, a completely different gym building than the ones used for volleyball."

"Yeah, but I think I would have noticed someone as beautiful as you!" Bokuto blurts out. An embarrassed silence settles around them and Kuroo's cat-like grin grows wider by the second while Bokuto's blush deepens. It takes a lot for Akaashi to ignore the burn creeping up the back of his own neck.

"But, seriously, did you really never notice Bokuto?" Kuroo speaks up then, addressing Akaashi. "He was ranked in the top 5 five spikers and even made it to nationals. Surely the school would have made a fuss about him or something?"

"Um," Akaashi's face twists, trying to recall anything he could under this pressure. Nothing comes to his mind. "I seriously don't think I ever saw Bokuto-san in my years at Fukurodani."

 _It's be hard to miss him with that kind of hair_ , he adds in his mind.

After saying that, the younger man notices a crestfallen look pass across Bokuto's face (and he can almost swear he sees his hair wilt a bit in dejection). He might just be imagining things, but something tells him to fix the mood coming from the other boy. Akaashi quickly tries to cover the situation by that instinct. "But I really was too focused on my studies and basketball, so I probably wouldn't recognize half my classmates now to be honest. I'm sure Bokuto-san was, _still is_ , an amazing player. I would love to see you play. I'm actually quite a fan of sports."

"Really!?" It seems to work because suddenly Bokuto is bursting with energy again. "You really want to see me play? I'm good you know!"

A rare chuckle bubbles up out of Akaashi at the other's dramatic rebound. "Yes," he agrees. "I'll have to come see you play sometime."

After that, the conversation naturally lapses back into a casual dialogue between Akaashi and Bokuto about their old school and current university classes. Bokuto is studying business to be safe, but his main interest is going pro with volleyball. Akaashi shares his interest in photography and mentions his love of math. Across the table Kuroo raises an eyebrow at them both, impressed at how easily Akaashi had been able to detect Bokuto's mood and managed to fend off his dejected mode that had caused plenty of chaos in high school.

He thinks Akaashi just might be a naturally good match for his best bro and vice versa. He totally doesn't think about hatching a plan to hook them up. And by doesn't he means he totally does.

 When the three finally part ways, Akaashi finds himself glad he didn't call security last night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short! It's my first attempt a writing a fic that's more than a chapter.  
> I'm still trying to organize my thoughts and ideas, so it might be sloppy for the first few chapters. Feedback/criticism/comments are welcome and appreciated! Thank you.


	2. Morning People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is too comfortable in other people's houses and Kuroo is protective of his beanbag chairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this up earlier, but somebody quit at work and I had to take all their shifts and just beacame too exhausted. But no more excuses, here we go!

"Bokuto-san, you do know that Kuroo really doesn't live here, right?"

Bokuto grins when the door to apartment 5B swings open to reveal a dazed Akaashi raising his fist up to rub sleep out of his eyes. Bokuto figures he really likes Akaashi's face,  _and no, not in any strange way or anything like that_. He just finds boy's face extremely pleasant to look at. The dude looks like perfection even after just waking up.  _Not fair._

"Of course I know that, Akaashi!" The wing spiker declares, placing his hands on his hips in a triumphant manner. "I came to visit you this time!"

Akaashi raises an eyebrow at him that questions ' _And why are you visiting me at 7am on a Saturday?_ ', but Bokuto misses this completely and continues on. "I'm barely passing my business calculus course, and Kuroo reminded me that you're really good at math. He told me I should come ask you to help me study!"

"I don't think he meant immediately, Bokuto-san. It's still really early in the morning, in case you haven't noticed. I don't think Kenma has begun to wake up yet and I don't wish to disturb him. " Akaashi looks behind him into the apartment, and, yes, Kenma's room is definitely still locked down tight. He looks back at Bokuto who's still smiling brightly, lively as a child, and sighs. "You can come in for now, I guess, just be quiet. I will make breakfast if you haven't had any yet."

Bokuto is practically beaming as he struts past Akaashi into the apartment. Closing the door again, Akaashi wonders slightly at how the guy could look so confident barging into someone else's house this early.

Akaashi starts cooking a simple breakfast in the kitchen, and by the time he's finished the bacon he hears Kenma's door creak open. The shorter boy trudges out of his room and over to the stools at the kitchen's bar where Bokuto is. He sits down in the stool next to Bokuto and then let's his head drop with a dull thud onto the laminate countertop. Akaashi drops a few more strips of bacon into the frying pan for him.

Bokuto lets out 'oohs' and 'ahs' when Akaashi slides a simple plate of eggs and bacon in front of the man. He wastes no time in diving straight into the food, gobbling it all down way too fast. Akaashi's own stomach threatens to lurch as he watches the display. 

Belly full and face stuffed, Bokuto then tries to greet Kenma, but the blond only lifts his head up enough to glare at Bokuto through his hair.

"Don't bother with Kenma. He'll be somewhat normal in half an hour and after he eats." Akaashi sits down at the other side of the bar with his own plate, placing Kenma's plate down next to the boy's head.

Bokuto nods in understanding and then jumps to his feet. Akaashi thanks whatever god there is that Bokuto at least has the decency to bring his plate to the sink and rinse it. Soon, the older boy is pacing and bouncing around the confined space of the apartment, taking in all the sights.

 Akaashi knows there isn't much to see since he and Kenma keep themselves and their stuff mostly in their individual rooms, but Bokuto appears to be fascinated by what he finds anyway. The only furnishing they have in the living area is an armchair, side table with a lamp, and a few bookshelves.

Kenma finally starts to show signs of a being a living person, lifting his upper body from the counter and into a position appropriate for eating. As he picks at the bacon Akaashi made for him, he stares at Bokuto in distate, obviously disturbed by the amounts of bouyant energy radiating off the large man.

"Why is he here?"

"He needs help with math and apparently your boyfriend is pimping me out as his tutor."

"Good luck."

They both settle into silence after that and watch Bokuto marvel at the few contemporary paintings they had hung on the walls in an attempt to decorate, as well as a few pictures Akaashi had taken himself. Akaashi finishes his own plate off and stands to drag the sightseer back into his room.

"Your room is so like you, Akaashi! I know I saw it before, but now that I know you I can see it more clearly," Bokuto says as he turns around in the center room. "Everything is so neat and tidy compared to my room."

Akaashi tries hard to see his room a Bokuto does, but he doesn't think it's what he would call neat or tidy. He has some of his clothes -both clean and dirty- randomly strewn on the floor, his desk is littered with stacks of textbooks and paper ready to topple over, and his bed is still unmade from when he crawled out of it this morning. Honestly, if this seemed in anyway tidy to Bokuto, he doesn't want to see the other's room.

"Please sit anywhere and make yourself comfortable. I'm going to pick up some of this mess," Akaashi murmurs, bending over to pick up and sort some of the clothes on his floor. Bokuto immediately plops himself down onto Akaashi's bed like it were his own and takes no time in getting 'comfortable'.

When Akaashi is satisfied that all his dirty clothes have been wrangled into his laundry basket, he turns around and finds Bokuto leaning over the edge of his bed, partially lifting up the mattress."What are you doing, Bokuto-san?"

"Trying to see if you hide any dirty magazines under your mattress."

"Bokuto-san, if I even had any dirty magazines, _which I don't_ , I wouldn't be hiding them under my mattress like a middle schooler afraid his mother might find them."

"Oh."

_Was that a pout?_

Bokuto sits back upright on the bed a little less animated than before and Akaashi figures he's ready to get down to business now. "You said you needed help with calculus, right? Business calc? What are you currently learning?"

"Yup! We're studying consumer and producer surpluses right now and I'm still having a difficult time understanding the price, supply, and demand equations and what goes where or why."

"Okay, I think I can help you with that. Did you bring your notes?" Akaashi gathers the materials they will need to study and sits down on the floor next to his bed. " Let's go ahead and get started."

"Thanks, Akaashi!"

 They finish studying close to around twelve, having taken short brakes when Bokuto's brain threatened to overheat from too much information or he got too fidgety sitting still.  They'd ended up studying a bit longer than planned because Bokuto had also requested help with his work in a history course they both shared. Bokuto was amazed at how well Akaashi was able to teach the material and explain things in a way he could easily understand. The boy was a blessing.

In fact, Bokuto feels Akaashi _must_ be a saint to have been willing to spend almost 4 hours straight tutoring him without any prior notice. His heart then sinks when he realizes that Akaashi might have had different plans for the day. _Of course he would have had other plans, Bokuto. It's a Saturday! He probably wanted to go out with friends or something. Not to be stuck here at home teaching you._ Bokuto knows he needs to make it up to Akaashi somehow. He poses his fist under his chin in thought as he watches Akaashi return the textbooks they'd used onto a shelf above the desk.

_That's it! The movie passes Kuroo gave me the day before!_

"Hey hey hey! Akaashi," Bokuto exclaims as he slams his fist down into his other hand. Akaashi turns around to face him, his hand still holding a book midway in the air. "Let me take you to lunch and a movie as thanks for the tutoring session. My treat! And Kenma can even come, too, since I bothered him as well!"

Akaashi's face starts to screw up into a scowl and Bokuto gets scared that he's going to decline the offer. He quickly uses his big, droopy eyes to his advantage, tilting his head to the side a bit to pleadingly stare at Akaashi like an animal would.

Akaashi's shoulders slump a bit before sighing out an 'okay'. Bokuto pumps his fist into the air. "I can't believe puppy eyes worked!"

"But I doubt you'll be able to convince Kenma to come with us."

**

As it turns out, 'puppy eyes' work pretty well on Kenma too, and in little less than an hour the three are headed out of the apartment.

They decide on having lunch a McDonald's, upon Kenma's request, and they arrive at the fast food joint right after the lunch rush is winding down. Akaashi watches in half revulsion, half disbelief as Bokuto orders almost the entirety of the menu. Akaashi himself opts to go with a less heart attack-inducing order of a salad, and Kenma orders three apple pies with a cheeseburger on the side.

The dining area seats are largely occupied, but they manage to find a table spot near the corner to set their food down and eat. Kenma and Akaashi mostly sit in silence while Bokuto rambles on about various adventures he's had growing up. Bokuto tells Akaashi that it's always been his dream since he was ten to become a professional volleyball player and to have a magical, unlimited supply of yakiniku to eat for the rest of his life. Akaashi refrains from telling him that half of that dream seems a little improbable ( _no sense in raining on the parade of an overgrown child_ ). 

By the time that they finish off their meals the movie they planned to see is close to showing. Kenma points this out, anxious to make it on time, but Akaashi assures him they'll make it plenty in time. Bokuto calls up Kuroo to invite him to come to the movie with them -he was the original provider of the tickets after all- only for the other to decline, declaring that he has other vague plans to attend to. Bokuto practically whines into the phone receiver asking what could be more important than spending time with his best bro and pals, but Kuroo only responds with a low chuckle saying, "Things."

"So is Kuroo not coming?" Akaashi asks when Bokuto hangs up and Kenma looks up at him expectantly.

"No. He said he has other plans," Bokuto huffs. "Apparently his plans are more important than us. Can you belive that?"

"Hm." Is the only reply he receives from Kenma, who distractedly goes back to fiddling with his phone, and Akaashi just sort of nods. 

 _How are they not more upset about this?_   Bokuto thinks to himself as they start walking down the busy street towards the movie theaters. _Well, that's fine! That just means I get more time to be with Akaashi and Kenma alone. It's my time to bond with the cute younger boys! Take that, Kuroo!_

Bokuto shakes his head and tries not to linger on how creepy that last bit sounded.

**

They arrive at the theater in about ten minutes. Kenma waits to the side while Bokuto and Akaashi go to purchase the tickets and snacks. Lines make him anxious and he normally has Kuroo to get everything for him. He watches the crowd while waiting and notes that there are a lot of couples walking all around . Though it hits him a little strange, he doesn't comment on it. 

Kenma stops scanning the area when a familiar tuft of black hair catches his eyes from behind a cardboard cutout promoting some new children's movie. He blinks in surprise when he sees a face rise up a little to peek over the cutout and it is indeed Kuroo. _What the hell?_

"What are you doing here?" The blond asks, walking up behind Kuroo who appears to have not seen him yet because the middle blocker half jumps out of his skin. Kuroo whips around to face Kenma, quickly masking his small panic.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kuroo inquires back in an accusing tone that Kenma raises a skeptical brow at him. In a harsh whipser, Kuroo adds, "And also, bend down! They'll see you."

Kenma crouches down in compliance with Kuroo's tugs at the edge of his shirt. "Who will?"

"Bokuto and Akaashi!" Kuroo peeks out again to find them as he says their names.

"Why are you hiding from them? Bokuto asked you to join us."

Kuroo turns back to Kenma with an unbelieving frown. " Us... Wait, you were with them? I thought it was just Bokuto and Akaashi. I only gave Bokuto two movie passes."

"Yeah, I'm with them. Bokuto offered to take us both out as an apology for crashing our morning." It's the smaller boy's turn to frown. "Why do you think he would only be with Akaashi?"

 _Wait._ A sudden clarity hits Kenma and he narrows his eyes at the taller man. _Why did he only give Bokuto two movie passes and why does it seem like he already assumed they would be used on Akaashi?_

Kenma's thoughts return to all the couples he had seen around earlier and notices a banner promoting couple's passes.

"Kuro," The blond tests, and Kuroo looks at him sheepishly, knowing he and whatever scheme he'd cooked up have been caught. "What exactly are you planning?" 

"I may or may not be trying to hook up Bokuto with your roommate."

" _Kuroo!_ " The shorter boy hisses, still keeping his voice low.

"Look, Kenma, don't ruin this for me. I just want to make two of my friends fall happily in love with each other. I'm gonna be the raddest cupid ever. Hey! Don't you roll your eyes at me like that, mister."

Kenma rolls his eyes harder.

"I saw that, but nevermind. You know what? This could work; You could help me." Kuroo dramatically kneels on one knee and takes Kenma's left hand. "Kenma, would you do me the honor? Please, be my inside man."

Kenma looks at Kuroo's pleading eyes and can't believe he's going along with this, but he's always been weak when it comes to Kuroo and his whims. He agrees to helping out and Kuroo let's out a whoop of excitement before covering his mouth with both hands.

They both stand after making sure the coast is clear, and Kuroo leans down to kiss the top of Kenma's head and ruffle his hair in gratitude. "Thanks, Kenma. You're the best."

**

"Where were you? The movie is about to start!" Bokuto exclaims when Kenma regroups with his two companions. Akaashi also gives him a concerned glance.

"It's nothing. I just got a little turned around when I went to find a restroom."

They walk into the theater and sit down in a row somwhere close to the middle. The lights are already low, but the previews are still rolling, meaning that they made it in time. It isn't long after they have sat down that Kenma feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

> **Kuro:** wait. we're seeing a horror film? this is great.
> 
> **Kenma** ♥ **:** We're?
> 
> **Kuro:** ye. I decided to come watch as well so i can see whats happening and direct you. i'm sitting behind you now.

Kenma feels a small kick on the back of his chair. He tries not to groan out loud.

> **Kenma** ♥ **:** Okay... It's not my fault if you get caught. but why is a horror film great?
> 
> **Kuro:** bc bokuto totally gets freaked out and clings to whoever is next to him  & look who is nxt to him ;)
> 
> **Kenma** ♥ **:** both of us. Bokuto is sitting in the middle.
> 
> **Kuro:** okay but..
> 
> **Kuro:** gdi kenma u said you wouldn't ruin this 4 me
> 
> **Kenma** ♥ **:** calm down, Kuro. I'm sure everything will go okay? But the movie is about to start so stop texting me.

Kenma slides his phone back into his pocket when he sees Akaashi giving him a disapproving look from the other side of Bokuto.   ****

Halfway into the movie Bokuto does, in fact, start to shift around in his seat, letting out little noises whenever something jumps out on the screen and covering his face with his hands. It's not long before he first grips Akaashi's arm and then pretty soon he's latched onto the man for the rest of the movie. Kenma wonders if Akaashi is upset about Bokuto clinging to him, but if he is he doesn't show it on his face. It's when the credits start to roll that Bokuto finally loosens up his hold.

"G-great movie. Right, guys?"

"Bokuto-san, if you weren't good with horror films we could have gone to a different movie."

"N-no! I like horror films, Akaashi. They're supposed to be scary!" Bokuto lets out an awkward laugh. "But I probably shouldn't sleep alone tonight. I'll probably get Kuroo to let me stay over at his _actual_ place. Let me just text him real quick."

Bokuto's phone chirps back almost immediately with a reply from Kuroo after he hits send.

> **Kuroo:** sorry but mb next time, bro! 
> 
> **Kuroo:**  yaku wont let me have anyone over for a while after the mess lev and I made last weeknd

"Gwargh!?" Bokuto let's out a strangled sound looking nervous. "I can't stay at Kuroo's! And Konoha has his girlfriend over, so I told him he could have the place to himself tonight. What am I going to doooo!?"

"Um," Akaashi looks to Kenma before turning back to Bokuto to speak. "I don't think Kenma or I would mind you staying at our place, but we don't have an extra futon or couch for you to sleep on."

"I do have some bean bag chairs Kuroo bought in my room, though. Maybe you could use those?" Kenma also offers, trying to help out. 

His phone buzzes after that in response. Kenma gives his phone a troubled expression when he reads the text.

"Nevermind. Kuroo says not to let anyone touch his bean bag chairs. He says he'll know if anyone else's butt has cozied up in one, so not to even try it."

"How does he know we were even going to use them?"

"Uhh." Kenma tries not to look around for Kuroo. "Maybe he guessed?"

Neither Bokuto or Akaashi pry too deeply, but Akaashi still looks a bit conflicted. "Well, Kuroo can let it slide if I use them just once, right? Like he'll really be able to tell."

"I don't know." Kenma shrugs one shoulder. "Kuroo is pretty protective of his bean bag chairs. He once got mad at me for not sitting in one properly."

"What? Is there even a right or wrong way to sit on one of those?" Bokuto scoffs. "The whole point of those things IS to sit improperly!"

Then Bokuto gulps, "But, uhh, what if he _can_ tell? I've seen Kuroo get weird over the smallest things."

"I think you're getting a little too paranoid now, Bokuto-san. It's only Kuroo." Akaashi monotones. _But then again it is Kuroo_. "We'll figure something out when night comes."

They drop the conversation after that and leave to get back to Kenma and Akaashi's place. Bokuto regales them with more stories of his youth on the way back. "..and that's how I got this scar right here," Bokuto finishes pointing at his elbow as they reach the floor of the apartment.

Akaashi pulls out his set of keys and unlocks the door for them all to go in. Dinner gets prepared and served almost immediately by Akaashi at the request of his two starving companions. Bokuto claims he can't believe how great of a cook Akaashi is, but Akaashi insists he only followed simple recipes that anyone could make.

When they've devoured everything and washed the dishes, Akaashi brings the sleeping arrangements back up. "I guess you can sleep in my bed again. If you don't mind sharing?"

Bokuto turns to face him wide-eyed and Akaashi almost laughs at how much the boy resembles an owl now. 

"Are you really okay with that, Akaashi? I mean I could take the arm chair?"

"If I wasn't okay with it, I wouldn't have suggested it, Bokuto-san. You're an athlete. It wouldn't be good if you somehow ruined your body by sleeping in such a cramped chair."

A slight blush spreads at the top of Bokuto's cheeks. "Okay."

They take turns showering and winding down for bed when it starts getting late. Both Akaashi and Bokuto head towards Akaashi's room when they've finished with their respective showers and Kenma excuses himeslf into his room. Amusingly, Bokuto hesitates to climb in to Akaashi's bed this time, but Akaashi simply pats the space next to himself before Bokuto clambers into the bed to join him. 

"Good night, Akaashi."

"Good night, Bokuto-san." 

Akaashi is surprised to find himself snoozing off peacefully and he manages to sleep equally as peaceful through the night until he smells the unmistakeable stench of burnt bacon early the next morning.

"Good morning, everyone!" A now familiar voice calls from the kitchen.

A little voice in the back of Akaashi's head whispers that he wouldn't mind waking up to that voice always ( _if it wasn't so goddamn early in the morning though_ ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments so far! I hope you enjoy reading. I'm still trying to get a feel for the writing.  
> Here's some extra info for you guys, though!  
> 1\. Bokuto totally still hides his porno mags under his mattress like a school brat.  
> 2\. Kuroo and Lev tried to make these cool egg recipes they found online, but somehow it turned into a food fight and lots of eggs were thrown around. Yaku is still finding bits of shell and yolk to clean up a week after. So yes, no more guests for a while.  
> 3\. Kenma and Akaashi used to have a couch, but Kuroo gave it to an old lady down the hall because she needed one and no one in 5B really used it. That wasn't your couch to give, Kuroo...  
> 4\. Is there a wrong or right way to sit in a beanbag chair? http://www.blob.co.nz/au/faq.html  
> 5.Bokuto got the scar on his elbow from climbing a tree to return a baby bird (owl) to its nest and he fell on the way down.  
> 6\. Akaashi actually did wake up once in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and at that time he wondered why Bokuto was half-naked.


End file.
